x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Koji Izama
History Koji Izama was born to his mother and father, Kimiko and Hiro Izama in Kyoto, Japan. Hiro's father, Roshi was an agent for HYDRA,as well as a brilliant geneticist, who after watching HYDRA be bested by individuals such as Josiah X and Captain America, had begun to begun test experiments with Mutant Growth Horomone as well as Hypercortisone D, or "Kick" for several years, until he died, no closer to creating a successful serum. Hiro took up his work not long after when he joined HYDRA. He used his father's notes and worked for years until he felt that he had perfected a serum made from Mutant Growth Horomone. He brought his finding as well as formula to HYDRA. Baron Strucker,however,wasn't convinced that it was satisfactory, and demanded that he bring him test subject that had yielded successful results. He decided that he would use his then 16 year old son, Koji as a show of faith. Suddenly worried that his formula wouldn't work, Hiro ordered for a sample of an attempt to replicate the Super Solider Serum, then infusing it into his own serum. He injected into Koji, who initially reacted violently to it, breaking his restraints and fleeing the HYDRA base, easily defeating anyone who tried to stop him, as he now possessed super-strength. Angry at what his father had turned him into, he fled to his family's home in Kyoto, and took some clothes as well as some samples of his father's serum to keep himself strong. He lived in a mutant shelter in Tokyo for a year. Over the time, Koji took to being a vigilante,even goins as far as joining Big Hero 6, fighting street crime when given the chance. Within months, his supply of the serum soon wore thin and diminished. He soon realized that he was addicted to the formula, and was experiencing extreme withdrawl symptoms, as well as loss of power.Seeing him strung out, a friend of his, named Shiro assisted him by giving him Mutant Growth Horomone. It helped him regain his abilities as well as diminish he withdrawl symptoms. He continued to take the drug for several months, as he found that it also calmed him. One day while stopping a bank robbery with Shiro, the capsule he had taken beforehand had been burning in his throat. Just as he began to fight, Koji fell ill and began to glow red. When Shiro went to help him, he touched him and his body as well as a diameter of several feet ignited. Shiro used the suddden boost in power to stop the robbers. As his clothes burned away to reveal his costume, Shiro revealed himself to be Shiro Yoshida, also known as the X-Man Sunfire. He offered him a home in the Xavier Institute in America, where he would soon be returning to. Still feeling faint, and in no postion to argue,Koji agreed and left with Shiro. Once at the institue, Shiro told the X-Men of his friend's health. Dr. Hank McCoy perfomed several tests on him before deciding that he was an interesting case, It turns out that the serum his father had subjected him to was severely tainted and was slowly burning up his metabolism, and that it was doing irreparable damage to his DNA. Luckily the pure Mutant Growth Horomone had caused a latent mutant gene from his mother make itself present. The Horomone also reversed the damage to his DNA, as well as imprinted the powers from the serum onto his gentic code, as well as created his natural mutant ability. His body generated energy that amplifies the mutant abilities of mutants around him, which is why Shiro temporarily lost control. Not long after, Koji was accepted into the Institute, where he completed his high scool education, and is currently training to be an X-Man under the codename Amp. Powers His body naturally generates an energy that when acted upon a mutant, amplifies their mutant abilities, and when acted upon a normal human, it heightens they're senses. His powers combing with years of use of mutant growth hormone before his powers developed has granted him superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and toughness. Red Energy Blast by SilverSmuck.jpg|If you're seeing this, you are being AMPED!!! Red Energy by Totalchaos.jpg|Don't get too close, you WILL be super-charged... Red Energy Globe by galle80.jpg|Limitless power in the palm of my hand... Energyman5vxxf8.jpg|Here, TAKE IT!!! Weaknesses Koji's abilities can be used on, at present, only 5 mutants at one time. At full power, he can only double a mutant's power and for a maximum of 48 hours. Should he surpass this, his body goes into shock and he risks falling into a coma. Personality He is honorable, loyal, valiant, and courageous. He is often cool and collected, though due to his prolonged use of MGH, he can be pushed to a point of no return in which he is extremely angry and violent. He known for his infallible hero complex Appearance He appears to be an 18 year old Japanese male. He is tall, 6'3, and has a slim muscular build, long black hair, and piercing gray eyes. He also has a flaming bird on his back. Japanese-takashi-sorimachi.jpg|Something to say? Lizifeng 2.jpeg|Super Solider First tattoo by mados-d3ghthu.jpg|My Ink Triva Koji is a highly skilled martial artist, being an 10th Degree Black Belt He is also a talented singer He is skiiled in the use of the Nunchaku, as well as the Katana and Bo Staff 95b3aa3ae11e134cf22026b0a5352a95.jpg|My treasured mic Steampunk Sword Zanki by TamonteN.jpg|My blade....enough said Stainless steel nunchucks 1.jpg|My chucks dragon_staff_by_black_shaddow_walker.jpg|My Staff Category:Alpha Level